Latrodectus - SYOC
by Blue Wisteria and Grey Aster
Summary: "I'm one of twenty eight ballerinas with Bolshoi. Training's hard, but the glory of Soviet culture, and the warmth of my parents… my parents… make up for - No, that's not - I'm one of twenty eight Black Widow agents. Training's hard, but the glory of Soviet supremacy, and the warmth of my parents…. of my parents…. makes up for… You'll have to excuse me." SYOC. Details inside.


In the Marvel Universe, The Red Room (Красная комната) is one of the K.G.B.'s espionage training programs, which has for decades the Red Room had been a Cold War facility to train female spies known as Black Widows. The Red Room wasn't only a training facility, but employs biochemical enhancements for its agents and also implants them with false memories reminiscent of those used by the Weapon Plus Program.

Each five years, the Red Room recruits 28 orphan girls to raise them to become undetectable deep-cover agents to infiltrate China and the West. However, only twelve girls would ever graduate per generation - being forced to kill the others in order to move forward in their training.

The core methodology was designed by Professor Grigor Chelintsov, a leader in the field of psychotechnics, and which imprints people with completely fabricated memories. These girls are made to believe that they were trained in ballet at the Bolshoi Theatre. Furthermore, the girls all received a special treatment designed by biochemist Lyudmila Kudrin treatment allows women to appear young for many decades, as well as healthy and resilient at superhuman levels.

The K.G.B. continued to use the Red Room until the late 1990s. The new Black Widow program was making a reality out of the disinformation, thus helping hide what the real project had been. However, in the early 2000s, the operation abruptly shut down and disappeared, leaving their youngest, newest agents in deep cover around the world without any memory of who or what they were.

Until now, that is.

Because now, they're being hunted. Now, they're beginning to recall who they are - and what they are capable of. Now, they need each other - as long as they don't kill each other first.

 _The present day scenes will be set post Age of Ultron, running simultaneous with Jessica Jones, but there will be flashbacls to the Cold War Red Room (concurrent with Agent Carter), Natasha Romanoff's time in the Black Widow program (set during Hank Pym's initial run as Ant Man) and our characters' time in training (pre-Iron Man)._

* * *

 **Rules:**

1\. No Mary Sues, or otherwise perfect, flawless characters or carbon copy of canon characters. Please make your characters unique, detailed, and diverse!

2\. Please send characters to me in a PM. Characters placed in reviews _will not be accepted_. Say your character's name is Ekaterine Ivanova. Your PM subject line should read: **Ivanova, Ekaterine (BW)**

3\. Please, please - review! I know I don't have a chapter or anything poted with this (for that I apologise) but if your character is accepted, tell me what you think of her, the story, what's going to happen. Nothing would make me happier.

4\. The character form will also be put on my profile, in case you can't copy it here.

5\. Don't hesitate to ask me any questions you might have, or ask me about your character ideas; there's nothing I would like more than to see that people are interested and looking for clarification.

6\. Have fun!

~ Wisteria

* * *

 _ **If they graduated**_

 **Real name:** Please remember that most of the Red Room recruits and graduates are from Eastern Bloc countries, Russia, Central Asia and the like, and their names should suitably match.

 **Cover name:** The name of their cover identity. hould match the country to which they were assigned.

 **Age:** Between 17 and 25 years old.

 **Ethnicity, race and nationality:**

 **Appearance (physical features and notable things like birthmarks, scars, etc.):** Please make this detailed and varied - at least two paragraphs, preferabbly.

 **Clothing:** Their typical clothing for a normal day in their cover identity. Remember - they don't know that they are Black Widows, and they truly believe they are their sleeper identities.

 **Personality:** Their personality remains the same no matter how much they remember of the Red Room. Please make this as detailed as you can! The more detail, the more likely I will accept it. At least two paragraphs.

 **Life before they came to the Red Room:** Black Widows are orphans recruited between the ages of six and twelve - but who was she before that?

 **Their cover identity:** Cover identities can be as varied as college students to surgeons - these girls are in deep sleeper cover, which means they just live a normal life until activated. So who are they? What do they do with their life?

 **Do they get along well with others? Do they follow or want to lead?:**

 **Fatal flaws/worst traits:**

 **Preferred weapon:** As a Black Widow.

 **Sexuality:**

 **Romantic interest:** Do they have one? Do they want one? Does it matter to them? What kind of romantic interest would they like?

 **Hometown/Country:**

 **Face Claim:** A celebrity look alike or an image link are equally acceptable!

 **Their 'theme song':**

 **Quotes:**

 **Anything else I missed or you want to add:**

* * *

 _ **If they did not graduate**_

 **Name:** Please remember that most of the Red Room recruits and graduates

 **Age:**

 **Ethnicity, race and nationality:**

 **Appearance (physical features and notable things like birthmarks, scars, etc.):**

 **Personality:**

 **Life before they came to the Red Room:**

 **How or why did they fail?:** These characters will be slightly more minor, and will only appear in flashbacks to the Red Room training. But why? What happened to them that they never graduated?

 **Do they get along well with others? Do they follow or want to lead?:**

 **Fatal flaws/worst traits:**

 **Preferred weapon:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Romantic interest:**

 **Hometown/Country:**

 **Celebrity look alike:**

 **(Optional) Quotes:**

 **Anything else I missed or you want to add:**


End file.
